U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/804,595 filed on May 18, 2007, which is incorporated by reference, introduces a method of representing the binary logic state of a beam based on the polarization angle of the beam. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/804,595 further discloses optical gates that utilize the polarization based logic level representation of the input beams to perform logical operations. The optical gates disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/804,595 use an electro-optic switch to implement the gates. There is a need for an all optical polarization switch to design all optical gates for reduced power consumption and higher speed.